


Placed: Into the Devil's House

by SamaelSutcliffe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, dante's inferno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSutcliffe/pseuds/SamaelSutcliffe
Summary: Grell is kidnapped by demons whilst in punishment for more of her usual crimes against Shinigami law. Her detainment was meant to be for little over a month, but was stopped short by an attack from more than once demon. Of course, Grell had no weapon, and no way to defend herself, so she was overcome. But where has she been taken? And why?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Bound by Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunKissedLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissedLibra/gifts).



> This work is influenced heavily by The Divine Comedy: Dante's Inferno. If you have not read it, I recommend you do to follow along. (And also regardless because honestly it is a wonderful piece of poetry.) However, if you do not want to read through the whole thing.. There is a really good Wiki article about it, and explanatory art is easy to come by. 
> 
> Furthermore, I view Grell as a transwoman, meaning that she a woman in a man's body. As part of the plot, she is in a more "natural" state reflecting her soul, and so she is female.

Sebastian's head rested lazily in his hand where he sat on his throne, elbow leaning on the arm. The throne was black as pitch, but any light cast upon it revealed the stunning handiwork of someone who carved stone for a living. Most of images depicted were detailed stories about himself; his accomplishments, his conquests, his contracts, and so on, and the tales of his deeds made for beautiful and gruesome artwork.

The demon himself was in comfortable robes of black with accents of blue and gold. His horns were long and twisted. They spiraled back behind his head and the placement of them when he sat atop his throne made it look like they were part of the seat. His black nails tapped impatiently as he waited for one of his subordinates to bring his next concubine, but they stopped the moment he saw red hair and sharp teeth enter his chambers. There was silk wrapped tightly around her eyes, and here, all was true as God had intended.

He couldn't argue. Grell was indeed a woman after all.

In hell, souls arrived in their purest form: Nude, and immersed in whatever evil had lead them down, in the most natural form of themselves. But Grell hadn't died (at least not this time) and she had no reason to be in hell! So instead of being twisted into some ironic embodiment of her misdeeds, Grell had the correct body.

The demon's fingers waved at his subordinates, and they left without a word. Sebastian didn't speak either. Grell was just left standing in the center of the room, blindfolded and disoriented. She could feel heated flooring beneath her feet, and whomever was in her company smelt of sulphur, much like the rest of everyone she knew she had passed by. _Demons_. Like those who had attacked her.

Grell's ears were picked for the tiniest sound, but all she could hear was the breathing of the throne, and the footsteps of the demons who had brought her into the warm room leaving the way they had entered. She was used to her poor vision completely now, and, since meeting Undertaker in person years ago, had been inspired to try to learn how to navigate the world as he did. She idolized him, and he had shown her the power in such a skill. That didn’t mean, however, that she was any good at it as him yet, or that there was anything comfortable at all about being _completely_ blind, with silk over her eyes.

But before she could make any decision or judgement, Sebastian spoke.

"Long time no see," he hummed. His voice sounded like liquid sin, and it could make the most holy of men shiver with arousal. It was meant for the concubine that was going to be presented with, but instead of what he expected, he was faced with the grim reaper he knew in a "past life."

Realizing this, he changed his tone with a clearing of his throat. "Here," with a wave of a finger, her wrist binds were undone, and she was able to uncover her eyes.

Grell's hands immediately raised up to remove the silk from her eyes, though both fists remained at eye level. Although she did not have her glasses, she would be able to see more than she could with a blindfold on. She did not know what to expect, but when she opened her eyes she was not surprised by _what_ she saw, but that _she could see!_ She could see Sebastian in full clarity, with natural eyes, just as her body was in a more sincere state. Her eyes were blue, and wide, and if anyone was alive any longer who knew her before her suicide, they could see the very eyes she had before the blue was traded in for phosphorescent green.

Around her, the room was dark, only warmly lit by flames which turned Sebastian's throne into the centerpiece of the room with its light. Sebastian looked glorious where he sat. He looked taller than before. Perhaps larger in general. His skin was nearly as black as his throne, but instead of empty pitch, his very flesh seemed to be glittering with crystal. His eyes were an even more intense red.

"Bassy!?" Grell demanded in a tone that even surprised her by its sharpness. It was good to see a familiar face, even if she had not seen the demon in more than a year, since the end of his contract. But this was not the way she wanted them to reunite! "Where am I? Why am I here? Did you do all of this!?" She asked, moving her arms around to make a gesture. She had the first look at her body, and an audible gasp left her. She was _aware_ of the change, it was impossible not to feel, even as she was being lead blindfolded and bound through darkness. But seeing her body was a completely surreal experience, but still not enough to dispel her fear and discomfort. 

Sebastian raised his brows slightly. "This was not my doing. Who brought you?" He questioned.

Grell was trying to add things up in her head. She had seen into hell before. Not far, and she had not entered, but the reaper had seen the gates more than once during her job. There were difficult cases. There were sometimes significant humans. There were those that had to be dragged away as ghosts before they took permanent residence in a place as a spirit. She had been a reaper for long enough to have handled such cases, and it gave her just enough of a taste of hell that her senses told her where she was.

“You saw me walk in here blindfolded!” She snapped as she continued to gather herself. Her stance was changing to become more and more defensive. 

“I see.” Sebastian said after a long exhale. “Well, neither of us knows who brought you, but you are here, so I have an offer. You are free to decline, but hear me out in full before you do.

“On one hand, we could attempt to contact the upper courts of heaven, and see if you might be granted passage back into the human realm. That process could take years…

“The alternative is to sleep with me until you produce a brood, at which point, once you have served your purpose, you will be discarded like any other abducted garbage after it's served its’ purpose.”

Sebastian could read on Grell’s face that she was conflicted, not to mention that he could taste her emotions. _Anger, resentment, confusion, lust_. He decided to continue to steer the conversation whilst he had control. For once, Grell was speechless, and the demon knew better than to waste that opportunity. 

“I am sure you’re wondering why I’m making the offer. To put it simply; I think you may be worthy of the job. Most beings are unfit to produce for demons, and demons are more often than not incompatible with each other. Not to mention, that most attempts to produce result in nothing, or death.

"You are not weak. You have even held your own against me- I think that the likelihood of survival for the baby is good. Not to mention for yourself.

“Having children is one of the things demons strive for. It is difficult to bear, and helps keep stronger bloodlines running, so inferior lines will stay in their own queue.” He continued to relax on his throne, resting his cheek on his hand once again. His eyes did not move from Grell as he spoke, and he drank in her reactions like fine wine.

“By the way… you are much more attractive this way. I may even keep you, if all goes well, but I certainly wouldn't keep you against your wishes.” Not to mention, Grell was much more trustworthy than any demon. She was a curious creature, and she was prone to being flamboyant and over emotional, but she was not like a demon. She was not conniving. She was not senselessly evil. When she did wrong, she seemed to think she had a reason. There was virtue in that.

Grell was not sure how long she stood there silently, listening to the myriad of questions that flashed through her mind, like a train racing by. 

“I want to be with the baby. If I am having one, I’m not just “leaving” as soon as I give birth!” 

Sebastian raised his brow at that, but his reaction to what he found so _unexpected_ an answer was not long lived. “You can stay with me for the first years of their life, under the condition that you teach it about human social and expressive nuances.” She would be good for that. Grell was very dramatic. “When the child is 10 years of age, it can leave hell for periods and visit the human realm, at which point, you and I can share the time. Or, if you like, you can continue your stay here. Either way, you will be offered the highest quality care possible while you are here, and good treatment from me.” 

He hoped that the flame she had held for him during his last contract would make the offer too good to decline. Though he had discouraged her, and ignored her, because she got in the way of his priorities, he was keenly aware of how badly Grell had wanted him. It had been almost three years since Ciel had gotten revenge and was eaten. Sebastian returned to hell with more power and a fuller stomach than he had had in at least a decade, and Grell continued to work off her debt.

Grell was quiet for another moment. “And when the baby is an adult, they can decide who they’d like to be with…?” She was not asking as much as she was demanding, but Sebastian nodded in agreement.

“The child can choose who it likes, and where it would like to spend its leisure time, but it will be a demon no matter what.” With that, Sebastian stood from his throne and descended it. His robes dropped from his body as he did, and Grell took in the sight of him for what he truly was. Some demons were meant to be purely alluring and attractive. When he was at ground level, she noticed their height difference. She wasn’t sure if she had gotten shorter, or if Sebastian was bigger, but either way, it made her ache between her legs. 

Sebastian produced a knife and slit his palm. Before Grell could gasp, his hand was on her chest, and his blood blackened and sunk into her skin in an intricate, glowing pattern. Suddenly, Grell was overcome with an intense craving for Sebastian, and for sex. 

She whimpered softly as the feeling over took her and Sebastian was slowly pushing her, forcing her to walk backwards. Curtains fell around the room, suddenly making it much more cool and comfortable. The backs of the reaper’s legs gently found silk sheets over a bed. Sebastian sat her down, and immediately, an interested, gentle hand moved between her legs. His blood and cut were both gone. His mouth came to her neck to kiss, and his fingers started to trace gently along her slit.

Grell felt a sense of betrayal in herself for her “race.” Demons and reapers were natural enemies, and even though it was Sebastian, that thought still existed in her. But all of that faded away with his fingers gently stroking the very outside of her lips and skin. She had wanted him for so long. She had chased him and now he was here, kissing and touching her, and she was overwhelmed with more desire than she had ever experienced. What was there to run from anymore, anyway? She was already in hell. God had nothing else to threaten her with. Her last thought was of William's face, and how much disapproval he would feel, before she forced the conviction away. _William_ was the reason she had been given suspension, and _William_ was the reason she was here!

She laid back as his fingers continued to rub her slick cunt, and then upwards to toy with her clit. The sensations already had her gasping and moaning, and Sebastian hummed quietly in enjoyment. He could smell her nerves lighting up, and he savored it. Her body was sensitive because it had never been touched - not even by Grell’s own hands. Her new, perfect body would be his to experience before it was even her own.

The demon’s cock was not hard yet, but her energy was so tantalizing and delicious that he was starting to firm up. “You’re so wet, Grell… If I didn’t know better, I’d say its your first time.” He teased. One of his fingers aligned with her hole and stroked up and down along it, and his thumb continued to give gentle stimulation to her clit. 

Grell leaned back, holding herself up with a hand behind herself, and lifting her knees up onto the bed. Sebastian glanced down for a look at her wonderful, dripping pussy. It was so pink from the teasing that it looked like it was blushing, and the way she dripped nearly made his groin ache. He hummed softly and pushed his middle finger into her. 

“Ah!” 

Sebastian leant down to kiss one of Grell's breasts as she adjusted to the intrusion, offering her different types of gentle pleasure and stimulation as she relaxed onto the single digit. It was clear he was very experienced navigating the body of a woman. 

After a moment, his finger abandoned her clit so that he did not over stimulate her, and instead, his thumb was circling around her other breast. He began to move his finger slowly in and out of her, feeling her walls, her tightness, and the parts of her he wanted to take.

The demon took one of her hands, and for an instant, Grell thought they were going to hold hands, but instead, a different connection was initiated. He guided her hand to his cock, which was half hard by now, to tell her to stroke it. It was interesting in texture, with ridges and that were extra swollen and firm. Whether Grell knew it or not, it was clearly designed for her stimulation and pleasure. 

Her hand wrapped around him and she started to pump right away. She was sweating by now, and moaning more often than she was quiet. 

Sebastian switched to her other breast and started to kiss and lick there instead, sometimes sucking and leaving small marks. Grell was amazed that she could keep growing wetter and wetter. It hadn’t occurred to her that in an old body, she would eventually stop getting hard, but in this one, she could keep getting wetter. 

She laid on her back and spread her legs further apart. Her cum was on the bed between them, and dripping down over her anus, not to mention Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked down at the sight, watching her writhe as her virgin walls hugged his finger.

“Please say sweet things to me~” She requested. Her hand tightened slightly around his cock. She felt more of the ridges and bumps as the hand job moved his foreskin, and she closed her eyes and moaned.

“Of course, Grell.” The demon could easily oblige. Demons were made to spin intricate words of nothing, and to make pleasure from pain, and to pervert and distort. Of could he could whisper sweet nothings to the reaper who held him in such high regard. Not to mention that all demons liked worship, and her desperation for him was a form of that.

He removed his finger from her hole to tease between her soft labia and her clit as he seduced her further.

“I will make you cum so many times, you’ll be begging me to stop by the end… so you catch your breath and can decide if you are in heaven or hell.” His finger continued to gently tease and spread her. He debated fingering her again, and adding another digit, but he was not sure if it would too much too soon. So instead, he continued to trap her in his poetry. 

“I will touch your lovely body, and pleasure you until you can’t handle it, and when you are on the brink of death from ecstasy… I will stop.”

He leaned over her again and kissed her roughly on the mouth, rubbing his finger over her entrance again, which practically made her squeal.

Grell's thighs trembled slightly, and her body invited him inside, writhing in pleasure. He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and rubbed it in slow, firm circles while his finger dipped into her honeypot once more, moving in and out just as slowly as before. Her moans made things all the more intense for him. Her cries echoed around his chambers like songs in a church. 

"You look so beautiful being fucked." He purred, hoping to draw more music from her. Her nipples were hard, and he could not help but to capture one with his tongue again as they gently bounced from her squirming.

She turned her face briefly away. Her cheeks were burning hotly with embarrassment, for once. She was not in control here. Even when Grell was on the bottom, which she usually was, she and her partners were usually roleplaying. Toys and bondage gear were used to help restrain her and make her feel more submissive. She let lovers hold her down, and dominate her, but they were little gifts to her partners, and not something they could get if she was not giving. She sometimes became so frustrated that she ended up climbing on top and doing the job “properly”, and angrily showing her lover what she wanted. All the while imaging his writing body beneath her to be her own.

That was not the case here. Not only did Grell have no cock with which to fuck Sebastian, but instead, she was on her back, submitting to the demon's finger and letting him teach her about the pleasures of her new body. His every touch lit up nerves in her that had never existed before, and she had never wanted a man so badly inside of her. Not even lovers she had been with for years. She knew, too, that it was because of the other aspects of being in the correct body, not just the physical, but she would not get on her knees and cry and thank god here. No. Not ever.

Sebastian could smell and taste her thoughts, and the emotions around them. Her feelings dripped from her as freely as the cum between her legs did when he touched her.

The demon’s hand came to pleasure her again and Grell melted to it. She had done this to women herself - Angelina liked it, and she knew how to make it enjoyable, but she had had no idea how it actually felt. It was incredible. Already, reaper was grinding her cunt against his soft, smooth skin. Sebastian truly knew what he was doing, and Grell was absolutely helpless to it, and willing to be.

She looked at his cock, and sometimes his handsome, familiar face, whose image she had made herself cum to so many times.

“Oh, how lovely,” Sebastian complimented as he felt her hips moving. His finger pressed more firmly against her walls, and Grell’s legs jerked and quickened at intervals.

His words filled her with even more heat and lust. She moaned out loud and tried to spread her legs, but they were already wide open, so instead, she squirmed, desperate to give her cunt more attention. She was so needy, it was hard to grind her hips properly anymore.

Sebastian smirked.

The reaper’s cunt suddenly began to throb slowly around his finger, first in time with his slow thrusts, but gradually building in speed. Grell’s eyes grew wider as the realization dawned on her that she was about to cum. Helpless to the desire, she brought her gaze up to his eyes and it sent her over the edge.

Her pussy closed around his finger and she thought he suddenly put in another, or maybe two (which she thought was fine because she felt so nice) but in reality, she was squeezing him so tightly that it felt the digit grew in size. 

With expert care, Sebastian continued to finger her, his palm still rubbing her swollen clit. She let go of his cock as she lost herself in the orgasm, and it was nearly frustrating. But good things required patience.

He watched the reaper squirm as her walls throbbed and contracted around him, clinging to him in her first orgasm. She lifted her hips slightly. She could feel that her wetness had dripped over her anus, and the backs of her thighs. Her eyes closed, and then her head laid back and let her orgasm continue to course through her, barely coherent enough to keep wondering how long it would last. She had never cum like this!

For a moment, the demon debated thrusting his cock inside pf her. She looked so appealing whilst she was cumming, but he knew better. She was far too tight, and there was no way he would be able to get it inside. Not to mention, it might hurt her, and ruin the experience. 

As soon as she had finished, his hand withdrew and he was wrapping his arms around the reaper to move her. He swapped their positions, lying on his back and pulling her to straddle his lap. Her wet cunt was rubbing against the ridged underside of his cock, and it felt nice for him to be able to rock his hips and grind it against her. 

Grell’s heart was racing knowing they were getting closer to sealing their connection, and she wanted it so desperately. Feeling his dick against her cunt made her whine and moan. Her body naturally reacted to his closeness by growing even wetter. She adjusted her knees and thighs and leant over him, her needy, greedy hands feeling his chest and shoulders in desperation for him. She rocked until she was pushed down more deeply on his member, spreading her lips with her movement and rubbing the open slit against him. She could feel her hole leaking against the demon and it almost felt too inviting for him to continue being patient. He groaned quietly and then reached up to grab her hips and waist. He pulled her down until she was leaning over him and her breasts hung over his face, which he grabbed and licked as he admired the marks he had left on them earlier. Relaxing back further, he began to rub his cock all along her slit, pressing his tip against her entrance with each passing. He wanted her to know he was ready. 

Every movement made Grell whine, moan, and rock against him. When she felt his cock pressing and pausing over her hole, she knew what he wanted. Her thighs tightened around him.

“Do you think just two or three fingers is enough? You’re big~” She shivered, the last of her fears begging to be answered before she forgot about them entirely. But before she could even wait for an answer, she closed her eyes and moaned, begging him to just put it in.

Sebastian smiled and leaned up to whisper to her, like he had some sort of intimate secret to share, and he did!

"I only used one," he informed, before pressing in. She was so tight, he let out a throaty moan that echoed through the chamber.

Grell's moan was loud and long in contrast. Her blue eyes closed tightly, and her mouth opened. Her legs trembled and the intensity made her voice shake. She could not believe that she and Sebastian were finally this close. His body beneath her felt like a wonderful dream, and she was so in love.

Before long, the grim reaper was half on his cock, but Sebastian didn't dare thrust. He wanted her to do that, if she could. And to help ease any pain, he began to rub his thumb over her clit again, before oh so slowly beginning to rock his hips.

Grell took to the encouragement easily, and she started to thrust. There was an incredible amount of sensation, including pain, but the finger on her clit was helping. Sebastian watched her start to move on him, moaning again as he watched part of his thick cock exit her warm, wet pussy, before going back in again, a little deeper each time. A bit of blood dripped over his thumb and he groaned at the sight. He continued to rub the woman’s clit with it, mixing it with her much more abundant cum. 

Soon enough, Grell had set up a good pace fucking herself, and Sebastian began to move along with her. He started to touch and rub her legs and hips with his free hand, feeling more of her as she moved and moaned. She was very pretty to watch.

Watching her, his loins began to ache with pressure as nature took its course, and his body fully realized it was time for mating and courtship of a more serious kind. He could shoot blanks all he liked, but there were times when sex was for more. His voice, like a spell, changed. Something made it echo with more ecstasy, erasing all the pain within seconds. And in the heat of it, he reached up, and began to massage her breasts, all the while forcing his cock in deeper and deeper. 

Grell felt him grow even harder inside of her, and it drew more high pitched cries from within her. She bounced a bit faster, and her hips were moving more fluidly. It was becoming hard for Sebastian to remain patient, sweet, and calm, but he did his best. Having never lain with a reaper before, he had not calculated such an intense desire and response. But it inspired him, and made him all the more hopeful he would have the child he so desired.

He noticed her eyes on his again, and he lifted his gaze from her body to her face. Suddenly, her moan was cut off by a sharp, loud gasp, and then she was moaning his name in adoration.

The sounds of praise, even if his old alias had been used, rocked him hard, and caused something deep within to shiver. She worshiped him in orgasm, calling for him, and rocking her hips when she could no longer move up and down.

Once she was beginning to slow, he finally blew his load. His cock spasmed and twitched, and Grell felt it grow wetter inside of her as his seed spilled out, filling her to the point where it squeezed out around his cock and between them again. He moaned.

But they were not done.

never pulling out, Sebastian rolled them over so he was on top of her, and he forced her knees toward her chest, before he began to fuck her again. His thrusts were firm, deep, and with each one his cock was kissing her cervix. He could feel his balls swelling again. He was going to make sure she was with child.

His final orgasm sent Grell into another one of her own. She clawed at his back as he pounded into her, pulling his hair, trying to drag him closer. Her song of worship did not end until she saw her lover’s eyes glowing a pinkish red. The scratches she had just created all down his back healed before her eyes. The demon’s mouth opened as if to speak, but instead, he rested on top of her, arms wrapping lazily around her, and he was asleep before they were closed.

Grell’s final thought was of the feeling of his cum inside of her, and all over her legs, and how nice it was to cuddle.

After a few minutes, servants began coming out of the walls. They were silent, terrifying in appearance, and as quickly they appeared, they were gone, leaving both Sebastian and Grell cleaned up, and tucked into Sebastian's silk sheets. Sebastian was lying beside her, and Grell’s hips were elevated with a pillow. The throne was gone, and the room had been transformed into what looked like his personal bedroom.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Stone Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, this chapter has a graphic scene.

When Grell awoke, it was to food being set beside her on the bed by one of the creatures from the wall. She was tucked into the covers even more snugly, like the bedding had been redone. She was comfortable, and warm, and she did not like rolling over and opening her eyes to see the unsightly being. 

She sat up immediately, disregarding the breakfast on the tray for her. The creature disappeared into the wall.

“Good morning,” The demon greeted her.

“Sebastian?” She called. He was not in bed with her. She looked around the bedroom and spotted him at a desk. It was covered in ledgers, and he was focused on what he was doing as he skimmed them over with his inhuman eyes. 

“What are those.. Things? Why are they here? Do they have to be…?” 

Sebastian continued to flip through his ledgers and read. "What are you on about?"

Grell climbed off of the bed and started to wander towards him. He was dressed in his robes again, and she was still nude, and wanted to brush her hair and wash herself. 

He glanced up at her finally, giving her more attention when he saw her bambi-legged approach. "What?" He glanced at her food, and realized what she was concerned about. 

"They live in the walls. They are my personal assistants, and they do as I command, whether it is thought, spoken, or implied." He relaxed into his chair some. "And they were kind enough to bring you breakfast in bed. That was of their own volition.” 

Grell felt a small twinge of guilt at the news that they had volunteered to make her food, and had brought it to her and everything. But it did not relieve them of how they looked, nor did it give Grell an appetite again.

She started to wander back towards the bed and away from him, looking around the room. It looked very much to his tastes, even though she had never seen him in a place where he was allowed to decorate freely. He had spent all of his time with Ciel locked in tiny servants’ quarters any time he was “home.” She had always thought of the room as too plain for him, but he did not decorate. Sebastian liked blues, and slates, and greys, it seemed. He like statues, and marble in general, and she was not surprised to find that he prefered a warmer climate. At least the cool colours he used detracted from that.

“Do you have a mirror?” She asked finally.

Sebastian looked up at her again, before nodding once and using his pen to point to a long, full length mirror in the corner of the room, and then returning to his ledgers. He was keeping an eye on her now, however.

Grell wandered over to the mirror in anticipation of finally seeing herself.

She stopped as soon as her body dropped into view. Womanly, perfect,...it was really her! Though she had never seen herself this way before, she felt like she was recognising her own face and body for the first time. She had never identified with her reflection before. 

She approached the mirror with admiration. She felt complete, and perfect, until she was face to face with herself, and she met her own blue eyes. She looked away.

She remembered her blue eyes again. 

She had forgotten what colour they had been before she killed herself, and replaced them with the phosphorescent green of a grim reaper’s eyes. 

It was difficult to remember who she was and what she looked like. The last moments of her life we're so miserable and so utterly, painfully human.

She grabbed a lock of her hair from beside her breast to be sure that it was still long, and then sighed to relax herself. 

She turned away from the mirror, trying to make it as if nothing happened. Demons could never know the origin of grim reapers. Not even if she was sleeping and living with one. Not even darling Sebastian.

She returned to him, smiling again. “I look beautiful.” She said. 

Sebastian looked up again. "You are much more yourself in this body," He agreed, briefly reaching a hand to rest on her hip before sliding down and resting it on his lap. He truly did find her much more attractive this way, though he did not find her unattractive before. It was simply that in this body, she was much more confident, and less miserable, and that made her company less unhappy as well.

“What are we going to do today…?” Grell asked.

She wandered back over to the comfortable bed and sat again. She finally acknowledged the tray of food. She brought it to her lap and picked up a scone. “What are you going to be doing all day?” When she had a taste, she raised her brows. It tasted good!

"I will be working for another hour before calling it quits,” Sebastian’s answer was open-ended, and he waited to hear the request that he knew was coming. What did Grell want?

“I do need to let my coworkers know that I’m not dead, you know. I suppose I can wait a day or two to punish William for being an awful dick and letting me get into all of this trouble with an over dramatic punishment…!” She took another bite, “But I really should eventually tell him that he did not actually kill me.”

There it was. 

It was clear she entirely blamed him because he was her boss, and she was not considering the fact that she was being punished for very dangerous and irresponsible crimes, and she refused to learn or listen.

One of the creatures emerged from the wall again. It was holding paper and pen in its mouth, and waiting for Grell to take them so that she could write a letter. 

"Do not reveal any of our secrets, please. And do let them know we are investigating the matter of your release and how you arrived."

Grell huffed. Did Sebastian really think it would make any difference if she told him that “they were investigating the matter?” William wouldn’t believe him. 

“Dearest William,

I am not dead. I have, however, found myself in uncertain circumstances. Due to the continual negligence of the Shinigami Administration and Board of Staff, including yourself, I am in the last place a reaper ever wanted to be.

Despite my continued work, I am being unsuitably punished. I had no way to defend myself without a scythe, as I am sure you will find depicted within the scene of my chambers where I was being held prisoner as punishment. Not to worry however, my darling, because I am in different hands now, and will surely be more watched over.

Yours truly,

Miss Grell Sutcliffe”

She wrote in elegant calligraphy and signed her in bold and large, and then folded up the letter and handed it to the creature with the rest of the writing supplies. It took the letters and materials from her, and then Sebastian and the creature shared a look, before it hurried off. The walls rumbled, and then all was calm again. The mischievous being half considered eating the letter.

Grell went back to eating and finished her scone. The creature was still ghastly, but she almost felt a hint of piteous affection as it ran off with her note so dutifully. 

“I told him in the letter that I was taken care of.” She told the demon.

Grell finished eating her food by the time Sebastian decided that he was finished with work for now. Grell was delighted to see him stand up, and she left the bed.

“You know, Bassy, I really would like to socialise! I’m so lonely - do remember that before I arrived here I was being imprisoned! I had been detained for two weeks already!”

The demon rolled his eyes, but instead of being nasty, he smiled. "There aren't many… friendly people around Hell. We have a stone garden, but it's used more as a place to cook than anything…

"We also have the other rings of Hell we could visit, but again, they are typically far from pleasant."

He shrugged. "I might try to see if I have any acquaintances that might interest you.”

Grell liked the idea of a stone garden. She pictured a landscape of sand, maybe pale, maybe black, and garden rocks. She had limited exposure to such things, but she was imagining a zen garden. Lovely things like that were mentioned by foreigners, and sometimes in papers, or in expensive venues. 

Before she knew it, Grell was starting to feel excited. 

“A stone garden doesn’t sound bad! But what am I to wear?” She gestured to her nudity as she got out of bed and said nothing more.

Sebastian snapped his fingers, and the two of them were swarmed by the creatures that were previously hidden in the walls. Grell felt like Cinderella as they were quickly put into different clothing, like the creatures were the mice from the story. 

When all was clear, Grell was in plain, brown robes that draped off of her body, and hid all of her features but her head. She even wore gloves. Most importantly, Grell’s hair was pulled back and hidden in her hood. None of the red locks could be seen.

Sebastian wore robes similar to the ones from the day before. He was elegant, and looked otherworldly and powerful. His image was still making Grell shiver. 

He also wore a crown-like adornment, which fit beautifully with his horns, and glowed the way his throne did.

The room had also changed. It looked entirely like a study, but his throne was back, and there was a lovely sofa where Grell could later lounge, backlit by what appeared to be a window to "outside," but the image behind could not be seen. It was just white.

"Don't say anything unless I tell you that it is safe. Understood?" Grell smelled enough like death that she passed as a dead human, but Sebastian knew better than to assume that she could behave. 

When they left Sebastian's home, they were greeted with a blast of intense, dry heat. The purpose of Grell's robes was not only to hide her, but also to protect her and to keep her cool. 

The landscape was otherworldly. The sky was a brownish orange, like a looming and never ending twilight. There were dead, black trees, so fragile that some of them crumbled into ash at the branches with the slightest breeze. The sounds were less than pleasant. 

Sebastian lived in Greed, the fourth circle of hell. He was a demon who always searched for more, and better. He had a taste for the finer things, excellent and high quality souls to consume, and he went to great lengths to satisfy his desires. It could be reflected in his last meal; he had spent years preparing Ciel’s soul for his consumption, suffering near starvation for the promise of satisfaction and power his soul would promise. 

People who had hoarded their wealth, and those who wasted carelessly with no thought of others suffered in this ring. Among the sinners were many clergymen, including cardinals and popes. 

Grell stuck close to Sebastian as they followed one of the well-treaded paths. The sounds they were nearing were disturbing, and unpleasant, but she reminded herself that these humans had already been judged by reapers like herself. They were here for a reason, and she had long since been trained out of the instinct to pity humans. Not to mention that it was demons and monsters torturing them, not other humans. Nothing was more horrifying than human on human violence. Everything else paled in comparison.

When they arrived in the garden, there were demons cooking on the rocks, and using the sand as aid. Most of the food being prepared was made from humans, aside from drinks from other sources. On one particularly large stone, a whole human was ripped open, and was being cooked alive. Not only that, but they were being fed to themselves slowly, and crying about it. Their eyes were sewn shut. They didn't even know the full reality of their situation.

Sebastian greeted the monster that was cooking the human, and the two began to speak in a demonic language Grell could not understand.

After a moment, the creature looked to Grell. "So, you're his new pet project? Interesting… you like coffee?"

Sebastian turned to Grell and nodded, indicating that it was safe.

“Pet project?” She answered back, almost before Sebastian told her it was alright. She had instantly forgotten his warning in the face of an insult. She wanted to snap back to him that she was a goddess, but she at least knew better than that. Such was unsafe in the human realm most of the time,and she was used to that. Instead she frowned, baring her hand sculpted teeth. 

“Not quite like that…. And I prefer tea.” She answered. However, she was willing to at least look at the coffee. 

The demon laughed at her retort. “Get used to hell, you’re getting coffee. But I’ll make it sweet for ya,” 

He left the human on the stone to take a dip in the sand with a kettle on a stick. A large marble was dropped in, black as pitch, and before long, it had been melted down, and was being tapped on another stone every so often.

When it was "done," he handed a stone jug to Sebastian, and poured the liquid in. The aroma suddenly began to permeate the area. It was coffee. Real coffee. And the demon sprinkled some flower petals on top, before shuffling back to his "grill."

"On the house, your highness. You going to be joining us for dinner tonight?" The monster was speaking in the demonic tongue, once again leaving Grell with no clue as to what they were saying.

"No."

"What a shame. Since your last little jaunt into the human plane, you've been rather boring."

"Well, it comes with new knowledge. I'm trying to own as much of this forsaken place as possible, and that takes with planning. Not to mention, I am working on this project, currently." He made a gesture to Grell with a glance.

"Oh, you make me shiver in my britches!" The demon laughed. "Give us a ring when you're hungry, we'll send along a nice meal or something."

And then Grell and Sebastian were leaving, Grell even closer to the demon than before. 

They circled around the garden, watching humans get dipped into the hot sand, and cooked alive, Sebastian being offered treats and trinkets left and right, but he turned them all down stoically.

After the walk, they were back at his chambers, and for the first time, Grell could see the terrifying height and build of the doors. They were covered in bones and paintings, and what looked like stained glass. Sebastian merely stepped close enough, and they opened to allow both of them inside.

The creatures that lived in the walls could be seen skittering away from the opening doors, and also briefly appearing to greet their master.

He was quick to strip out of the elegant robes, and a creature took his crown before it could be thrown. 

"Did you have fun?" He finally asked, pouring Grell a glass of the light, floral coffee as he was redressed into something more comfortable.

Grell was not smiling, nor relaxed, nor in good spirits. Though she had not been as affected by the horrible scenes as others would be, she was upset. If Sebastian were not a demon and so emotionally dense, he could have guessed as much.

When the coffee met with the surface of the clear glass, it was suddenly creamy, and obviously cold, and the outside even frosted with ice crystals. Grell was at least relieved to have something cold to drink when she took it from him. She took a sniff, still more trustful of her own senses than any demon, and then when she determined that it was coffee, and had a drink. It was delicious - sweet as promised, and delicately floral, whilst still remaining a bold coffee.

“No, I did not have fun.” She said, turning her back to him as she wandered back to the bed. She sat in a catlike manor on the mattress, trying to relax herself as she continued to enjoy her drink.

“That was not what I had in mind when you said rock garden.” She looked around the ornate room, fixed to Sebastian’s high standard tastes and aesthetic. She wanted a Japanese rock garden! 

Sebastian did not know how to respond. Luckily, Grell was talkative and spoke before he could think of something to try and calm her.

“Are there any ladies you know? I didn’t like any of those creatures out there! And you know, I have never been pregnant before.” She raised her brows and blinked at him, trying to communicate to him that she thought he was wronging her in some way, as was in her nature (and there was no William around).

“It would be nice to have someone to talk to to know what to expect!” She didn’t want to ask quite yet if she should expect something other than a normal pregnancy. She wasn’t even sure what it was normal to expect, but it was worth worrying about how difficult Sebastian described it was to reproduce for demons. He had tried before, and not succeeded. That much was clear. But what had happened?

“Yes and no…” Sebastian finally answered. “You could probably go to the gardens of purgatory and find Hannah there."

Returning to his desk, Sebastian opened a ledger that was in a red cover. "Let's see… Persephone may be in the parallel realm, but I would need special permission to get you access to her company."

Grell listened, impressed by the idea of a- no, another goddess. But it sounded like it would be difficult. Not to mention, Grell had met idols before and not gotten what she expected… Undertaker was a clear example of that. She wasn’t as sure of how to feel about Hannah. It would be awkward. She had penetrated her before - with a chainsaw through her abdomen, in the very least. Could they be friends after such an intimate and passionate moment together…?!

But both sounded like worth a try, in the least.

“I can send invitations for you, but if you are to go anywhere, I must come, or you will need an escort.” Sebastian said.

“An escort?”

She remained overly confident due to spite; she had viewed Sebastian as a rival for as long as she had seen him as a man she desired. Such things did not fade away easily. 

Their contract did not erase their past for either of them. For Sebastian, it made Grell more of a prize. She could accomplish an important job for him, she was attractive to look at, and she was a novelty: a grim reaper. And this time, their jobs would not be interfering with his purposes. For Grell, it made things more intense. She had been infatuated for an incredibly long time, and he held her at arms length constantly! She was so impassioned with him that she committed crimes against reapers just to love his presence so much. On the same note, she loved their battles, and always thought that their final meeting would end in blood.

Turning her head, she found herself glaring at the mirror she had viewed herself in before, and caught her own blue-eyed gaze. Her eyes looked exactly like they had before she died. Miserable, afraid, alone. It was haunting to see, and flooded her with memories. The eyes truly were the windows to the soul.

Grell tried not to think hard about why, but in the back of her mind, something screamed and banged at her that it was a punishment - a pitiful reminder of the human she had killed. She told herself, louder than the voices, that it was only the effects of being in hell. But Grell had not only hated being reminded of her old eyes, but she hated the fact that they looked so terribly, pleadingly innocent and hurt, like in the state of her final moments- 

In the few seconds she saw herself, Grell had looked too deeply. The deep emotion was not visible unless one looked too hard, but it was so terribly there. Sebastian was too prideful and uninterested in love to be intimate enough to look into her eyes, though. Not to mention, he pretended not to have emotions, and truthfully, did not understand them well. Most of the creatures and demons here were probably like that. 

She rushed to change her thoughts again, remembering the subject of conversation, and her frustration with how she felt she was being treated. It was much easier to be angry about that than upset over her eyes. Did Sebastian think she was an idiot? Or fragile? Or that she hadn’t beaten the shit out of him many times (even if blows had been distributed evenly most of the time.) Grell was incredibly strong, and both of them knew it, but she was completely helpless to distractions, and playing with her emotions literally always worked. 

Not to mention, they had only had fights on a plane in which neither of them had full advantage. Here he did, and help would not come for Grell from anywhere. Nonetheless, Grell felt safe yelling and fighting with him.

“Why would I need an escort?!” She asked, was an angel going to come and lead through her through hell in the Divine Comedy.

“I can quite handle myself, you know, if you only give me a weapon I can use in an emergency…~” Despite her frustration, her voice had become charming again. She crossed her arms, then looked around the walls, wondering if there was a way to detect or call up one of the creatures.

“Hey..! Pets! Would you come…?” She attempted.

The creatures immediately responded by beginning to ooze out of the walls towards her. Sebastian hissed softly at them and they reluctantly retreated. 

“Would you stop trying to spoil them with attention? How do you think I got there here in the first place?”

He exhaled.

“You are fragile and weak here, and you are considered my property. If you are without a proper escort, a larger demon may take you and put you where you don't belong simply because your soul has suicide written all over it, and the last thing I need is…"

Grell was more than ready for an argument by now to spice things up and distract her, but when he mentioned suicide, her face instantly fell. The blood drained out, and she felt like it was all going to burst from her body and all over the bed.

Why would he say such a thing…? Did he know…? Did he somehow have her records!?

The truth was, it was Sebastian’s job to aid and oversee the sorting of souls in hell. It was the purpose of the ledgers he worked on often. He knew nothing of Grell’s past, nor the origin of reapers. Her soul simply carried a very large and bright sign.

Grell was silent on the bed for a moment as she thought over what he said and died inside. She felt like her guts had reduced to wet ash by the time he finished. She felt like she wanted to - like she was going to vomit them up, but she did not want to humiliate herself in such an ugly and vulnerable way in front of the demon. She wanted to kill him!

She screamed in anger, boiling far too hot to even think of something coherent to shout at him before her agony and fury boiled over and out of her mouth in a scream. Then the woman stood from the bed, taller than him until she stepped loudly and with perfect balance onto the floor.

Sebastian instantly knew that she was looking for blood.

The creatures came out of the walls, half of them hurrying towards their master, half towards Grell. Grell swore aloud that she would kill them all if she had to in order to get at Sebastian, and that she wouldn’t feel a thing.

Before the demon could even be scratched, though, the creatures surrounding the reaper were vibrating and calming her into a sleep she did not consent to. Her last thought was of being a cow compressed between two sheets of metal to calm it down before it was beheaded for food. She tried to scream about that, but it was like sleep paralysis, and only a breath exited.

Grell was soon moved onto the bed and tucked in by the demon, much like she had been the night before, but this time, she would not have nor want Sebastian to cuddle. The spirits left.


End file.
